Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 36
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 36 ist die 36. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und ein Stand-Allone Comic, was bedeutet, dass dieses Comic an keinerlei Saga gebunden ist. Handlung Spoilers On the eve of the MEGA MAN/MEGA MAN X Crossover comes the TWISTED tale that could only be called “A Chance at Redemption”! Dr. Wily is a free man, cleared of wrongdoing, and it’s all thanks to–Mega Man?! Can even an evil villain like himself live with a lie of that magnitude? Can he enjoy a life of robotics research next to his “frenemy” Dr. Light? Will the promise of power in Gamma be far too tempting? The answer to all your burning questions lie in this mega-fun issue! Plus, be sure to pick up both regular and variant editions to read both SHOCKING “post-credits” alternate endings! Includes cover art by Patrick “SPAZ” Spaziante and a stunning “TRIAL OF DR. WILY” variant cover from rising MEGA-star Brent McCarthy! A Chance at Redemption Die Geschichte beginnt mit einer Rückblende, als Mega Man mit seinen zwei Mega Bustern Ra Moon vernichtete. Shadow Man, der nun einsehen musste, das sein Meister getötet wurde, zog sich zurück, während alle weiteren Robot Master der zweiten Generation von Wily zur Besinnung kamen und Dr. Wily selbst einsehen musste, dass ein weiterer Plan von ihm gescheitert war. Nach einem weiteren gerissenen taktischen Zug ließ er Bomb, Guts und Cut Man wieder reparieren und Mega Man zu Dr. Light bringen. Zurück in der Gegenwart befindet sich Wily im Gerichtssaal, in dem er seine Taten gesteht, zwar gegen sein Land gekämpft zu haben, er aber durch Ra Moon so unterdrückt wurde, dass er nicht anders handeln konnte. Auch Mega Man und Dr. Light bestätigen dies mit den notwendigen Beweisen, die sie in den Lanfront Ruinen gefunden hatten (Ausgabe 35). Wily wird unter Quarantäne gestellt und Light soll ein waches Auge für die Zukunft auf ihn haben. Im Labor von Dr. Light wird ein neuer Roboter entwickelt, der es den beiden Professoren ermöglichen soll, weitere Robot-Master-Systeme zu testen, ehe sie in Mega Man eingesetzt werden. Zwar ist Rock nicht allzu begeistert davon, denn er hatte Wilys weitere Absichten erkannt, weshalb Light Wily davon ablenkt und seinem ehemaligen Freund den Roboter Gamma vorstellt. Dieser soll, falls wieder einmal ein großer Gegner wie Ra Moon auf der Erde auftauchen sollte, sich gegen ihn stellen. In einem Gespräch der zwei, als Light Wily erklärt, weshalb er ihm wieder vertraue, stoppt Flash Man die Zeit und erklärt seinem Schöpfer die derzeitige Lage in Wilys neuer Geheimbasis, da diese bald fertiggestellt sei und Shadow Man sich ebenfalls auf seiner Seite befinden würde, wäre es wieder an der Zeit zurück zu kehren. Flash Man verschwindet wieder und Wily plant einen nächsten Verrat gegen seinen Laborpartner. Tage später wird Gamma im Titan Park vor den Kameras vorgestellt. Doch dieses Mal wird bei der Rede Wily nicht in den Schatten von Light gestellt und nimmt selbst an der Vorstellung teil. Die zweite Generation von Wily unterbricht jedoch das Geschehen, klaut das Energieelement von Gamma und Wily schauspielert, dass er nichts davon gewusst hätte und seine zweite Chance, alles wieder gut zu machen, ausradiert worden wäre. #End Credit Szene: X und Dr. Cain suchen weiterhin nach Bruchstücken der Vergangenheit von Dr. Light. Hierbei findet sich ein Gegenstand mit dem Zeichen von Dr. Wily und Mega Mans zerbrochener Helm. #End Credit Szene: Die Robot Master der zweiten Generation kommen wieder in der neu erbauten Basis von Dr. Wily an und bringen das Energieelement mit. Charaktere thumb|250px|Short Circuits *Mega Man **Rush *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Roll *Gamma *Guts Man *Bomb Man *Cut Man Gegner *Magnet Man *Snake Man *Hard Man *Gemini Man *Top Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Needle Man *Flash Man *Quick Man *Break Man *Ra Moon (Vergangenheit) *Ra Devil (Vergangenheit) Fun Facts *Im Februar 2014 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es zusätzlich zur Hauptstory durch die Variant Covers ein neues Ende geben würde ("To be clear: Each version is the same from pages one to nineteen. Page Twenty will change depending on which issue you get. Each ending will be canon, but the story arc will be concluded the same in each issue. You will not need to buy both to finish the arc you were already invested in." (Quelle )). *Auf der ersten Seite wird Ra Devil als Ra Thor angegeben. Ra Thor ist jedoch der Roboter, den Dr. Wily erbaute, um gegen Ra Moon anzutreten. *Obwohl auf dem Variant Cover Dr. Wily abgeführt wird, so wird er doch im Comic freigelassen. *Der Anwalt von Dr. Wily ähnelt Phoenix Wright, einem Charakter aus dem Capcom-Spiel Ace Attorney. Dieser wurde mit dem Internetphänomen und dessen Ausruf "Objection!" (engl. Einspruch) berühmt. *Der Roboter, der von Wily und Light erbaut wird, könnte Doc Robot sein, denn er taucht ebenfalls in Mega Man 3 auf. *Das Schwert, das Wily in dem Short Circuit in den Händen hält, ähnelt dem von Sword Man. Leseprobe MM36Page1.PNG|Seite 1 MM36Page2.PNG|Seite 2 MM36Page3.PNG|Seite 3 MM36Page4.PNG|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 36 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics